The Missing Week
by Yu Narukami The Bloodedge
Summary: A lost week, a lost chapter in the world ends with you timeline set a week before the last cutscene this is what happened during that missing week. Chapter 3 up now.
1. Chapter 1- The New Week

**The World Ends With You: The Missing Week**

**A/N: Hey this is Yu Narukami The Bloodedge and this is my first fan fiction I am a big fan of the world ends with you. The world ends with you is my favorite DS game the style and the gameplay is the best in any DS game I've played (also it by Square Enix the same team that made kingdom hearts). **

Disclaimer: I do not own THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU. All content belongs to Square Enix and Jupiter

Chapter 1

The new week

There Neku was holding a gun at Joshua who was holding a gun at Neku. Neku's eyes started to water as tears started to fall as he said "I can't" and lowered the gun but in that short time of Neku lowering the Joshua shot Neku it went dark. Neku opened his eyes and tears started to fall as he cried out "why what the Hell!" he was back in the reaper game in the centre of Shibuya.

"I have to find a partner ok I'll go the statue of Hachiko I could find a partner there". So Neku ran to the statue of Hachiko hopping to find a partner but when he was running a noise appeared "shit noise bad frogie! I can't fight without a partner I gotta run". Neku ran and he got to the statue of Hachiko "I made it" _*beep beep*_ Neku's phone had a message it said "find your partner in 45 minutes are you will die" Neku finished reading it and said to himself "what the hell why Joshua why are you doing this".

Neku looked around for his partner "I can't find my partner at the statue of Hachiko so I will try to scan him or her in this area" so Neku put his hands on his headphones and said "open your senses".

Neku finished scanning the area but he couldn't find his partner "damn it! He or she isn't here there go my plan to find my partner at the statue of Hachiko like the others" Neku moaned. Neku walked to go to the centre of Shibuya but as soon as Neku got there he thought to himself "I could find my partner at the 104 building". Neku walked toward the 104 building but when he tried he walked into an invisible wall "ouch a wall gotta find another way around or I could find a reaper and work out his riddle if he has one".

Neku looked around for the reaper but he couldn't find him so he said to himself "looks like I'm going the long way better get going". Neku walked on as he started to walk he heard a voice. It was calling him Neku turned around and to see a man standing looking and waving at him the said "hey over here". Neku walked over to the man "it's you, what the hell Mr H".

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2- Partner Found

**The World Ends With You: The Missing Week **

**A/N Hey guys and girls sorry for the long wait but I'm back with chapter 2 nothing to say here so enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU. All content belongs to Square Enix and Jupiter **

Chapter 2

Partner found

"Mr H what are you doing here?" Neku asked he sounded shocked "I thought you where dead but looks like your not" Neku started to look around as if he was looking for someone "what is the matter phones who are you looking for" ask Mr H. "Who do you think?" replied Neku "my partner Mr H my partner".

"I don't think you need to look for your partner anymore" said Mr H "why?" replied Neku "because I'm you partner phones" Mr H said calmly looking at Neku. Shocked Neku said "what? You're joking...aren't you?" "No phones I'm not joking look at my hand" Mr H held up his hand to show Neku his hand there was a timer "what the hell your a player now" Neku said as he got a sudden pain in his hand the timer disappeared.

"The timer is gone, so you are my partner" Neku said "how did you become a player?" Neku asked "I asked to be a player phones" Mr H replied "we should go let's find a place to stay the night". "Ok let's go to the UG I think it will safe ok Mr H lets go".

End of Chapter 2

A/N Sorry cut the chapter short I forgot what I was going to write.


	3. Chapter 3- The Beginning Yet The End

**The World Ends With You: The Missing Week**

**A/N: I'm back with chapter three. I am finishing this fanfic on this chapter. Now lets get to it**

Disclaimer: You know I don't own The World Ends With You.

Chapter 3

The beginning…Yet the end

"Time to get up phones" said Mr H kicking Neku to try to wake him. After five minutes of Mr H kicking Neku he finally woke up "good morning phones". As Neku sat up he got a message on his phone _*beep beep*_ the message said "find me and put end to this" "short week looks like day two is the end" Neku said as he got up.

As Neku was getting up he got a sharp pain in his hand "ouch the timer how long do we have" Neku gowned. "An hour" replied Mr H "how is he so calm we have to kill Joshua" Neku though to himself "are you ok phones?" asked Mr H "yeah" replied Neku.

As they where leaving the UG Neku though to himself "where can we look" as they walked Neku asked Mr H "any ideas where to look?" "nope" replied Mr H. "we have an hour to find Joshua lets think where can find him" Neku said to Mr H "maybe the centre of Shibuya" though out loud "ok lets go" said Neku.

As soon as they got to the statue of Hachiko they where going to walk to the centre of Shibuya they walked into a wall "shit a wall" shouted Neku "no shit Sherlock" replied Mr H_. *beep beep*_ Neku look at his phone the message said "not that way" "he's fucking with us!" shouted Neku "calm down phones" said Mr H.

Neku started to calmed down and said "ok let's think of somewhere where he could be, the message said not that way so where could he be" "maybe the UG where we started maybe he is there" Mr H said calmly. As they where on there way back to the UG noise appeared "shit me don't have time for this" snorted Neku "let's do this" shouted Mr H and with a flash of light the noise was dead.

The two make it to the UG as they got there their was something different the part of the UG that has wires and a noise symbol was gone. "Ok let's go end this" said Neku "yeah" replied Mr H they ran on. They finally made it to Joshua as they did Neku said "I should have known you'd be here after last time you shot me" "Neku there you are now let's put an end to this" said Joshua and throw Neku a gun "Fine be me" replied Neku picking up the gun.

"Phones are you sure you wanna do this you could die?" Mr H asked Neku as if he was worried about Neku "I'll be ok don't worry" Neku replied as Neku said that Joshua raised his gun and said "get ready Neku" Neku raised his gun and said "I'm ready"

"Let's go!" shouted Neku and Joshua as soon as Neku was ready he said "I can't why cant I shoot" he looked down and started to cry as Neku looked back up Joshua shot Neku closed his eyes. Neku opened his eyes Mr H was standing in front of him and Mr H said "phones if you die the world ends with you so you have to live" Mr H fall to the ground "Mr H!" "Joshua I'll kill you!" Neku shouted he raised his gun and shot.

"Well done Neku you done it looks like people die to try and save you so there for I'll give you the next five day to look for your friends" Joshua said he fall to the ground "fine I'll do it" replied Neku. "Thank you Mr H" Neku thought as he walked away.

END

**A/N: so this is the end of the missing week if you want I'll write what happened on those five days thank you for reading this fic.**


End file.
